1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an LCD panel having blue-phase liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel include the portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. Therefore, the LCD panel is widely used in various portable products, such as notebooks, personal data assistants (PDA), etc. Moreover, the LCD panel replaces the CRT monitor in desktop computers gradually. Traditional LCD panel utilizes the liquid crystal molecules having optical anisotropic property to drive liquid crystal molecules to have various arrangements by an electric field, and in combination with the polarizer, the LCD panel could display a bright state and a dark state. Generally, a response time of the traditional LCD panel utilizing the liquid crystal molecules having optical anisotropic property requires 10 milliseconds or more.
For solving the response time of the liquid crystal molecules being too long, the LCD panel utilizing blue-phase liquid crystals has been developed. The blue phase is a liquid crystal state between an isotropic state and a cholesteric phase state, and is an unstable lattice state. Furthermore, the blue-phase liquid crystals not only have a characteristic of a three dimensional lattice, but also have a characteristic of fluid, so that the lattice constant of the blue-phase liquid crystals is easily changed, and the blue-phase liquid crystals have fast response time. Since the temperature range of the blue-phase liquid crystals is very narrow, the LCD panel utilizing the blue-phase liquid crystals according to the prior art adds reactive monomer into the blue-phase liquid crystals and polymerizing the reactive monomer to stabilize the liquid crystal state of the blue-phase liquid crystals by illuminating light. Accordingly, the temperature range of operating the blue-phase liquid crystals could be increased.
However, a percentage of the reactive monomers added into the blue-phase liquid crystals should be ten percentages of the blue-phase liquid crystal to increase the temperature range of blue-phase liquid crystals, so that a driving voltage of the blue-phase liquid crystals would be increased, and the rotation of the blue-phase liquid crystals is affected. In addition, the blue-phase liquid crystals recovering from an optical anisotropic state to an optical isotropic state have no driving voltage. Thus, when the driving voltage is increased, a lattice deformation of the blue-phase liquid crystals is larger, and the blue-phase liquid crystals require longer time to recover. Accordingly, the falling time of the blue-phase liquid crystals would be increased with the increase of the driving voltage, and do not fit the requirement.
Therefore, to reduce the response time of the blue-phase liquid crystals under the condition without increasing the driving voltage is an objective in this field.